Induction Day
'The fifteen teens/The sixteen teens (+) for (=) Joseph join the competition for a chance to win a huge prize - 1,000,000 pounds! Chris introduces the teens to this Graduation Season's location and to many of it's formats. He then introduces the first challenge, Science.' Plot The comic starts off with Chris McLean explaining the season. He says that 14 contestants have been selected to join the fourth season of Total Drama, Total Drama College. He says that they'll be staying at a college. Later, he starts introducing the contestants. Chris introduces the first student in Total Drama College, Hannah, and she says she brought a sick note in and asks to go home. Chris states that it is her bus ticket, but when Chris looks at her, she is sleeping on the ground. Next, Chris introduces Jordan. He states that he's the strongest, smartest, and best looking, but does not finish his statement because he has tripped on Hannah in the middle of a word. After that happens, Jim joins the campus and asks "Who left a goth lying about?" Chris welcomes Jim, and Jim states that he thought this would be tough, while picking up the two students on the ground. Next, Chris Introduces Joseph. Joseph Speaks his political speech about chris's graduation season has been one-hundred percent less awesome in Total Drama College, And He likes this show of total drama's 100% show. After that, a boy named Mody joins the school, and states this place is so awesome and huge, and that he can't wait to meet everybody. However, in the middle of that phrase, he trips. Chris tells him that Hannah's up, and asks him what he tripped on. He says he tripped on nothing. When Jim questions him about it, he says it happens all the time. Next, a fat man, named Dave, comes off the bus and trips. He falls on Mody. He thanks him for breaking his fall. He apologizes for the sweat in his armpit, and states he doesn't use deodorant. He then says he hasn't bathed for three and a half months, which causes Mody to puke. A girl named Sarah runs off the bus, yelling that there's a bee on the bus, and it is following her. A girl named Amy comes off the bus too, and says she'll get the bee. She shoves everyone to get to the bee, and Sarah shoves everyone to get away from the bee. Amy then whacks the bee with a newspaper, and it lands in Sarah's shirt, which causes the two girls to scream. Chris states that it is going to be a fun competition. Then, Chris introduces a blonde named Crissie. She greets everyone, saying that it's nice to meet them. However, in the middle of her sentence, a violet-hair girl, named Charlotte, states that she is there now. She says that nobody should be judgmental, because she doesn't like judgmental people. She also states she's open-minded, and thinks everyone else should be, too. She continues rambling by saying that judgmental people annoy her, and that she's a "nice person," and will try to be friends with some of them. Mody then reminds her that they've been chosen for their differences, so there's going to have to be some judgment, especially with the elimination process. Charlotte gets annoyed and says that she is talking, and she finds it rude for him to interrupt. She reminds him how she's a "well loved person", and if he doesn't want to be eliminated first, he had better be nice to her. A farmer, named Sam, joins the college, and states he's not a farmer. Jim states there were hints of him being a farmer; his wheelbarrow, his corn; but he also states his smell was the biggest hint. He states he's going to 'floss Jim's ribs', when a girl, named Liz, trips over him. She says that she "appears to have fallen." Chris introduces her and asks if it's "that hard to get off a bus." A boy with sunglasses, named Mike, and a red-haired girl, named Rosie, come off the bus, fighting. Mike says all he said was 'Hi', and Rosie says she doesn't trust guys with sunglasses, because they're shady. Mike asks if that was a joke, and Rosie insults him by saying his face is a joke. Mike states she's impossible, when Chris welcomes them. He says that everyone has arrived, and Crissie and Charlotte beg to differ. Mike announces there were a couple of guys that sat behind him when the bus tipped over. A boy, named Lee is shown tipping over the bus, saying he's the master. Mike asks him what he proved by tipping over the bus when a boy named Shane, who was still inside of the bus, calls him an idiot. Chris welcomes them, and says Lee will have to pay for all the damages he caused. He also says that Shane will be in far more situations in the future. He then announces that everybody's here. Rosie called Lee a meat-head, and Amy said Lee's her big brother. Rosie apologized, but Amy said that he's an "Annoying put you in wrestling holds to watch TV meat-head." Chris then introduces the Common Room, where the contestants stay and hang out when they're not having "classes". He starts talking about the elimination process, where one team wins, one team's safe, and the losing team has to vote someone off. Jim sarcastically says Chris pitches up new ideas, and Liz asks where Chef Hatchet is. Chris angrily explains that Chef went to Japan to sell fish snacks, but quickly changes the subject to dorms. Mike asks Chris if there are going to be room mates, and Chris says they'll be partnered up to live together. Mody's eyes are widened at Dave's armpit hair, to which he quickly crosses his fingers because he doesn't want to be paired up with Dave. Chris then introduces the Confessional Cam, which he calls the "C.C.C." Dave is the first one to use it, talking about his hygiene habits, and then Liz uses it, saying that she should have graduated normally, forgetting why she was even here. Then Mody uses it, but he only squeals happily about having a confessional. And also Joseph Joins In The Confessional Cam for the episode 4 Food Pasting, Joseph Talks in his First Confessional For During the good times, political Speech, And the the rest of the challenge and the finale For The Episode Finale Is Graduating The College, Hopefully Joseph Teddy Margaret Garfield Wants To Money To Win that he will promise to Chris, Maybe, So Now Joseph Is Now Here In Total Drama College. They are then led outside, where Chris tells them that their first subject is science. He then tells them that they will have to run through a forest where they keep projects hidden from environmentalist groups. Sarah asks how they can have a challenge without teams, to which Chris replies that the challenge will determine the teams, and angrily tells her not to get ahead of him. He then says that upon exiting, they will have a quiz about science, in which if they answer a question incorrect, they will get shocked by a ball. He demonstrates them on Crissie. Chris tells them he will not tell them what lurks in the forest, because it'd be no fun. He throws another ball. Jim catches it and gets shocked. Amy asks him what the reward will be, and Chris tells her that making out alive is enough of a reward. Chris then pulls out a pistol. Amy thinks it's cool, and asks if it's a starting pistol. Chris says it's for protection from whatever finds him on the other side of the forest, and hops on a helicopter. He wishes them good luck. Crissie is shocked of the thought of going into the forest. She is then interrupted by Charlotte. The two get into a fight arguing about whether Charlotte was or was not already talking. Crissie then resorts to slapping Charlotte to get her to stop talking. Chris laughs and asks the viewers if Charlotte will ever stop being a nice person, if anyone will come out of the forest alive, and if Dave will every take a shower. Chris then signs off the episode. Comic Induction 0.png|link=http://img1.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/0/5/05a2aa61epNvy.png 01 - Induction Day - 01.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/c/6/c6d257df3JQ1w.png 01 - Induction Day - 02.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/d/7/d7183432aKvGN.png 01 - Induction Day - 03.png|link=http://img2.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/1/4/141fd3c9clw6D.png 01 - Induction Day - 04.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/9/c/9ce168291o9pd.png 01 - Induction Day - 05.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/b/b/bb3efec4ahd6o.png 01 - Induction Day - 06.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/8/7855a5533y1qX.png 01 - Induction Day - 07.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/c/eccd95130YG1x.png 01 - Induction Day - 08.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/a/ea09d03c6d0Ut.png 01 - Induction Day - 10.png|link=http://img2.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/7/3/73e75ac252XuW.png 01 - Induction Day - 09.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/1/a/1ae8f09c0loNb.png 01 - Induction Day - 11.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/3/8/38ccdd050pN8a.png 01 - Induction Day - 12.png|link=http://www.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/4/d/4dd124945CZsk.png 01 - Induction Day - 13.png|link=http://img2.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/e/6/e6b3280db2DiA.png 01 - Induction Day - 14.png|link=http://img2.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/6/b/6bb924eb6Bpj6.png 01 - Induction Day - 15.png|link=http://img2.smackjeeves.com/images/uploaded/comics/9/2/923ca53e1zeun.png (To view the comic, right click the image and click OPEN LINK IN NEW TAB. in new tab, click image to enlarge.) Trivia *'Running Gag(s):' Crissie trying to talk, but getting interrupted by Charlotte. *This is the first episode of Total Drama College and also the first episode to feature the whole cast. *As of Page 2 - Page 10, all of the students have arrived. **They arrived in this order: Hannah, Jordan, Jim, Joseph, Mody, Dave, Sarah, Amy, Crissie, Charlotte, Farmer Sam, Liz, Rosie, Mike, Lee and finally Shane. *The Common Room is introduced in Page 11. *The Councillor Confessional Cam is introduced in Page 12. **Dave is the first contestant and male to use it. **Liz is the first female to use it. *The first challenge is introduced in Page 13. *The bus on this episode is a remake of the bus on the first episode of Total Drama World Tour. Goofs *On Page 13, Charlotte and Farmer Sam were standing behind Rosie and Crissie, however, in the next scene, they are not. *In the second table on page 14 the Lightning in Mike's shirt is missing. *On Page 15, Chris says that there are 14 contestants, though this was before Shane was created, making it 15, or is it 16 for Joseph, though it was true until it was rewritten until to be continued to finish this Episode (The Comic) In Total Drama College.